Soy un baka
by Loki-Sempai
Summary: Naruto se encuentra ayudando con unas cajas cuando unos "ruidos" muy extraños y... atractivos lo hacen imaginar algunas cosas. One-Shot NaruSaku.


Y aquí hay un pequeño One Shot NaruSaku para ustedes, supongo. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Tiene sus cositas.

Solo... léanlo.

* * *

Vaya, esto está pesado... - dije para mi mismo mientras llevaba varias cajas de libros entre mis brazos -

Las había traído todo el camino hasta mi casa. Cajas de libros.

Obviamente no eran mías. Eran de nadie más ni nadie menos que Sakura-Chan.

La guerra había terminado hace ya dos años, y todo había pasado bastante lento desde entonces. Había costado recuperar el aliento luego de tantos eventos extraños sucedidos durante la batalla con Madara. Fue la guerra calificada con más muertes en la historia, mas o menos.

Como sea, luego de todo eso, volvimos a la aldea, acompañados por Sasuke, Suigetsu y quien me enteré que era mi prima, Karin.

Sasuke fue sentenciado a muerte, pero la vieja logró hablar con los miembros del consejo y convencerlos de rebajar su castigo (a pesar de que ella no se encontraba de acuerdo).

Después de mucho tiempo, (Y cuando digo mucho es, pues, mucho.) Sasuke logró dejar la cárcel con la condición de hacer trabajo comunitario y blah, blah, blah. Al final, terminó haciendose Anbu, y ahora es el sub-capitan, y se encuentra en un equipo con Sai.

Teme y Sai se llevan pésimo.

Como sea, vayamos a la parte más importante.

Sakura-Chan se encontraba deprimida desde que la guerra había acabado, y prácticamente no salía de su hogar. Ino, Sai y yo estuvimos intentando animarla, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano. (Por cierto, Sai no fue de mucha ayuda) Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que ella me veía, sus ojos se cristalizaban y salía corriendo de donde sea que estuviera, tan solo para alejarse de mi.

Comencé a preguntarme si yo era la razón de su depresión, y con el corazón roto, tomé la decisión de salir de la aldea por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ella estuviera mejor.

Pero el día en el que iba a partir, Sakura-Chan se presentó frente a la puerta principal de la aldea, a donde había ido a buscarme.

Intenté ignorarla, (A pesar de mi propia voluntad) pero de repente me abrazó y me explicó todo, entre un mar de lágrimas.

Yo era la razón por la que estaba triste.

_Ella pensaba que ya no la amaba._

Luego de ese inesperado encuentro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzamos a salir. Seis meses han pasado ya, y estamos oficialmente en una relación. Estoy más que feliz, ¡asombrado!, de que alguien como yo pueda estar con alguien como ella. Y lo mejor. Es que _ella está feliz_.

Como sea, dos meses atrás logré convertirme en Hokage, de una vez por todas. ¡Rayos, como esperé ese momento! Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que por mis deberes como Hokage no podríamos vernos seguido, ¡Sakura-Chan iba a mudarse a mi departamento!

Así que en ese momento me encontraba ayudándola con la mudanza.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillo con las dos cajas, mientras decidía donde colocarlas. Luego de pensar unos minutos, llegué a la conclusión de que ponerlas en el cuarto de "lectura" (Como sería utilizado ahora) sería lo mejor.

Así que caminé hasta la puerta de éste, al lado de mi cuarto.

Corrección. _N__uestro_ cuarto. Recordé que Sakura-Chan me pidió unas horas para acomodarse en él y todo eso. Debe ser difícil mudarse de la casa en la que vives desde niña... pero, ¡vivir conmigo parece hacerla feliz! Así que está bien._  
_

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando oí unos ruidos.

Parecían provenir de la habitación a mi lado, así que me encaminé hacia ella. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

¡Gh-hh..! - El sonido... bueno, más bien... la voz... provenía del cuarto -

¿Esa es... Sakura-Chan? - pensé para mi mismo -

De repente, los ruidos volvieron a oírse, pero esta vez, más fuertes.

¡Mghh... ghh! - En efecto, era ella. ¿Pero que eran esos ruidos? Parecían... -

¡Ghhh-ahhmm! -

Parecían _gemidos_.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y no hice otra cosa que pegar mi oreja a la puerta.

*Huff, huff* ¡Ghm-mmh...! - Podía oír la respiración agitada y los gemidos... ¿Que rayos...? -

¡Ghh-aaah...mh, Na...ruto..ghmm! -

¿Naruto...?

Las cajas se desprendieron de mis manos como mantequilla, pero logré atraparlas antes de que hicieran un gran estruendo.

De repente, los sonidos pararon, y yo tragué seco.

¿Me oyó...? - pensé para mi mismo -

Pero luego de unos momentos, los "sonidos" volvieron, y esta vez me sorprendí... bastante.

¡Aaghh... mh, Na-ru... aqgh... aqui...! - Sakura-Chan soltó un pequeño gemido y oí unos ruidos. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían rojas y mis facciones comenzaban a dolerme de lo tensas que se encontraban -

Podré ser un idiota. Pero no soy tan inocente, o por lo menos no luego de tener a Kakashi como Sensei y a el pervertido de Jirayia como mi mentor durante tanto tiempo.

Me pegué aún más a la puerta, si es que eso es posible.

Oh, vaya... - dijo ella, suspirando - Que desastre... ¡Ensucié todo! -

Pude sentir como un tic comenzaba a propagarse en mi ojo izquierdo.

¡Ahora estoy toda pegajosa! ¿Como limpio esto? - hubo un pequeño silencio - Naruto podría verme si salgo de la habitación, aunque dudo que esté en casa. - murmuro en voz alta -

Mis músculos se tensaron aún más y mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme.

Pues, podría lamerlo - dijo ella - Después de todo, sigue sabiendo bien... -

Sentí que la sangre ahora no solo había subido a mis mejillas, si no que también mi rostro estaba rojo, y mi nariz amenazaba con no soportar más.

Si alguien me ve hacer esto... - pude oír las sabanas acomodarse mientras (Probablemente) se cambiaba de posición -

Y también, pude oír _l__amidas, _gracias al silencio en la casa.

Y ahora no solo mi nariz me había fallado, si no que _alguien_ más se había "despertado".

Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Muy bien... ya limpié el desastre, pero ahora ¿como saco _eso_ de _ahí abajo_...? - luego de eso logré oír más gemidos - *Huff, huff* Parece que está _atascado_ -

Yo me estaba derritiendo contra la puerta, mientras mi sangre bajaba a cataratas por mi mentón y mi cuello hasta llegar hasta mi camiseta blanca, y mi "amiguito" comenzaba a ponerse como una roca.

De repente, mi débil apoyo en la puerta hizo que me cayera, abriendo ésta y cayendo directo al piso en la habitación.

Sakura-Chan soltó un corto grito agudo y yo me paré (como pude) de inmediato.

¡L-lo s-siento mucho, y-yo n..n-no quería...! - mis mejillas ardían mientras observaba dificultosamente al suelo -

¡N-no, está bien! - dijo ella con nerviosismo -

Subí mi mirada y me encontré a Sakura-Chan, con un pote de helado de chocolate entre sus manos., observándome.

Me quedé mirándola, confundido.

Ella tomó aire y luego dijo:

¡Se que acordamos no traer comida y ensuciar la habitación, pero estaban dando la segunda parte de esta película de... - volvió a tomar aire - y no pude resistirme, y mientras la observaba decidí traer este pote de helado, pero cuando entré, había una gato en la ventana, y quise espantarlo, y rompí tu velador, y mientras intentaba arreglarla, dejé el pote de helado sobre tu mesa de luz, pero de repente se cayó, y de alguna manera atascó el cajón de aquí abajo, y-y-y lo lamento mucho! - Terminó con la cabeza baja -

Me costó unos momentos procesar lo que había dicho, y cuando lo hice, quise abofetearme con un Rasen Shuriken (Si es que eso es posible) por ser tan... pervertido.

¡Oh dios, Naruto estás sangrando! - dijo ella de repente, posicionándose _muy_ cerca y apoyando su mano en mi rostro para intentar "curarme".

Y ahí fue cuando perdí el control y la besé salvajemente, prácticamente comiéndome su boca en el proceso y ahogándola con el beso descontrolado.

Ella tan solo se dejó llevar, y yo devoré sus labios y exploré desenfrenadamente el abismo dentro de su boca.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura-Chan se separó buscando aire (yo, personalmente habría seguido...)

Me observó con sus mejillas tintadas de rosa, confundida pero cariñosamente a los ojos.

Y yo solo me reí a carcajadas y la abracé como el tonto que soy.

Eres un... - dijo ella mientras yo la apresaba en mis brazos, sin dejarla corresponder -

Lo se, lo se - la interrumpí yo - Ni lo menciones, _soy un baka -_


End file.
